1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a starting circuit, and more particularly to a starting circuit for a single-phase AC motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-phase AC motors are widely used nowadays. A conventional starting circuit of the single-phase AC motor comprises a current-measuring circuit, a rectifying circuit, a comparing circuit, and a bidirectional thyristor. However, there are several problems with the starting circuit: control thereof is difficult, circuit structure thereof is complex, and production cost thereof is high.